The current invention relates to intravenous (IV) infusion devices, including IV catheters. In particular, the invention relates to an IV catheter assembly having a blood control valve therein and an activator attachment that attaches to the IV catheter assembly and activates the blood control valve to, for example, enable blood draw or aide in the insertion of secondary catheters and guide wires for longer dwell catheters.
IV catheters are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies, including infusing fluids into a patient, withdrawing blood from a patient, or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. IV catheters are also used as introducing tools for longer dwell catheters such as Peripherally Inserted Central Catheters (PICC). The initial catheter is placed in the vascular system and then secondary catheters or guide wires are introduced into the vascular system using the pathway created by the initial catheter placement. The initial catheter which was used as an insertion guide is then removed, leaving only the longer term catheter in place.
Catheters are typically connected to a catheter adapter that accommodates the attachment of IV tubing to the catheter. Blood control catheter assemblies include an internal blood control valve that is opened by the insertion of a male luer or other object into a proximal end of the catheter adapter. Thus, following placement of the catheter into the vasculature of a patient, an IV fluid source can be connected to the catheter adapter, opening the blood control valve. Thus connected, fluid from the IV source can begin flow into a patient through the catheter.
Some catheter adapters permit verification of proper placement of the catheter in the blood vessel before fluid infusion begins, by providing a flashback chamber of the catheter assembly where a “flashback” of blood can be observed. To confirm flashback in catheter assemblies that do not include a blood control valve, a clinician must manually occlude the vein to prevent undesirable exposure to blood. In contrast, blood control valves can eliminate the need for such manual occlusion, while also reducing the likelihood of blood exposure during catheter placement.
Despite the many advantages of blood control catheters, some traditional procedures involving vascular access systems are not possible or are made more difficult with blood control catheters. Devices and systems that overcome these deficiencies are disclosed herein.